In centrifuges, in particular in lab centrifuges, the materials to be centrifuged are temperature controlled through heating or cooling. Therefore it is provided in particular that the bowl of the centrifuge is encased by a thermal insulation. Typically the bowl is encased by an active temperature control element, for example a tube winding which is then encased by the thermal insulating material.
According to a known art production method which is illustrated in FIGS. 1a-1b the bowl 50 is placed onto a lower foam mold, typically an intermediary plate 52 is placed thereon, wherein the intermediary plate is used for attaching the foamed in bowl in the centrifuge housing (not shown) and an upper foam mold 53 is arranged. Subsequently the foam components are injected, wherein the portions of the lower foam mold 51 and the upper foam mold 53 which come in contact with the foam components are coated with a release agent before the foam components are injected. After hardening of the foam casing 54 and opening the tool 51, 53 the centrifuge bowl 55 formed by the foam covered bowl 50 can be removed.
It is a disadvantage of this production process that a complex preparation of the tool 51, 53 through applying release agent and also a complex subsequent work through cleaning the tool 51, 53 from foam residue and contaminated release agent residues is required.